<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Il a Dû S'Érailler la Voix, L'Ouragan by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745947">Il a Dû S'Érailler la Voix, L'Ouragan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian'>NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Divorce, F/M, Plans For The Future, Prostitution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek a un plan pour l'avenir, mais Casey change les choses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Truman French/Casey McDonald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Il a Dû S'Érailler la Voix, L'Ouragan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/559684">Sore Must Be The Storm</a> by zherotan.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek n'est pas le type de gars à trouver le véritable amour quand il a quinze ans. Il a des mœurs légères, et il a toujours pensé qu'il resterait comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trente ans et qu'il soit seul et qu'il soit obligé de donner les vieux des petits-enfants. Il faudra encore dix ans et un peu de chagrin (<em>pas le sien</em>) pour s'installer avec une femme (qui était bonne) qu'il aimera peut-être mais divorcera probablement la prochaine décennie, et il aura des mœurs légères à nouveau - vieux et riche comme Hugh Hefner - pendant quelques années avant de finalement clanquer d'une crise cardiaque parce qu'il aime les croustilles.</p><p>Mais quand il la rencontre pour la première fois, quand il a quinze ans, il pense qu'elle est magnifique et il commence à penser que si les filles de type engagement peuvent vraiment être aussi belles, il pourrait ne pas attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trente ans pour essayer d’être maqué. Peut-être qu'il aura vingt-neuf ans, et c'est un gros problème car il y a une énorme différence (<em>plus d'un an</em>) entre vingt-neuf et trente.</p><p>Quand il a seize ans, il essaie vraiment de ne pas penser que vingt-cinq ans sera un âge approprié pour être sérieux. Il y a aussi une énorme différence entre vingt-cinq et vingt-six ans, et alors que ce n'est pas aussi grand que la différence entre vingt-neuf et trente, c'est toujours très effrayant. Vingt-cinq ans est dans neuf ans (<em>c'est un doigt manquant</em>) et cela signifie qu'il passera la moitié de sa vingtaine d’années brisent les cœurs (<em>peut-être le sien</em>), et c'est une concession au petit oiseau têtu avec une petite voix sur sa tête qui, heureusement, ne peut pas être entendue quand il souffle de la musique en colère très fort.</p><p>Avant ses dix-sept ans, il a renoncé à l'âge et à Hefner et il pense qu'il s'en sortira parce que c'est ce qu'il fait le mieux. Mais quand il la voit comme ça pour la première fois, sanglotant son oreiller parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser brailler vers le miroir de la salle de bain en regardant le visage que son petit-ami n'avait apparemment pas trouvé assez attrayant, il se demande s'il est peut-être du genre de gars pour trouver le véritable amour quand il a quinze ans, mais c'est aussi le genre de gars qui ne s'en rend pas compte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard et que leurs parents soient mariés, donc ce sera le pauvre salaud qui en a eu trop de nombreuses épouses et peut-être un adolescent qui lui ressemble un peu mais le déteste pour avoir abandonné la famille pour une femme plus jeune.</p><p>Mais parce que les quatre femmes et la briseuse de ménage dans son imagination ressemblent à la fille sur son lit en ce moment, il pense qu'il sera peut-être juste un alcoolique amer à temps partiel qui embauche des prostituées aux cheveux bruns et les appelle Casey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Il était une fois, j'avais un petit ami. Il a beaucoup rappelé Derek, à la fois en apparence et en personnalité. Quand je lis cette histoire, je sentais que je devais partager la. C'était mon histoire, j'étais juste une des femmes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>